


Happy

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), Silverboys - Fandom, TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Yedam spends a quiet morning of admiring the person he loves.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF!  
> That's literally all this is.  
> I hope you enjoy~  
> Note of the day: It's okay to be stressed sometimes! Just take things one at a time and try to depend on the people around you. If they are good people, they want to be there for you. :D

* * *

 

Yedam stared at Doyoung sipping his hot chocolate and smiled happily. While the younger wore a simple school uniform, Yedam felt like he couldn’t possibly be in more love with the male in front of him. Doyoung’s black hair lightly fell over his eyes, the messy curls looking soft as ever. Just the sight of it made Yedam want to run his hands through it. To test and see if it was as smooth as it seemed. If the younger male wasn’t drinking his hot chocolate, Yedam might have actually tried it.

Although, if the singer himself wasn’t so preoccupied with observing Doyoung, he still might have done it. But the dancer's soft face that was forming a jawline as the years past by, was proving to be a distraction. Not that the dancer looked old; in fact, his face still had some baby fat left that made him cuter than ever. It felt like the dancer’s entire face was put together by an orchestra. All the various parts came together to create a perfect masterpiece. This was shown when Doyoung's cute nose crinkled at the warmth of his drink; when his thin lips parted to cool it down with his breath;  or even when his left eye was slightly more open than his right.

Oh, his eyes. They sparkled with curiosity and confidence that had even Yedam nervous. The older knew that no one could beat Doyoung when he set his mind to something. The dark brown eyes held more stories than Yedam could ever know, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Yedam wanted to know everything about the younger male, as if he could never get enough. Yedam wanted to be the one who knew Doyoung better than the dancer knew himself; to read his eyes like they were a story and decipher the code.

But the way Doyoung told stories best was not with his eyes, but with his dance. Yedam had seen the younger improve through years of hard work and perseverance. Yet, all of those years seemed to fade away as he watched Doyoung dance. Every time he watched it, it felt like the first time. The way the younger danced was breathtaking. His body moved as if there was nothing that restricted him. The slight flick of the dancer's wrist was all it took to make Yedam weak. The younger had no idea, but the power he held on the singer was immense.

Even when they first met, with shy smiles and small waves- Yedam had noticed the flow in whatever the younger did. Doyoung walked as if the world was his stage, gracefully and on beat. Yedam didn’t fall in love with him at first sight, but rather slowly. The same way one would learn to walk. Slowly, tumbling along the way, but eventually making it to the person he loves. Even if they were idols now, with groups who were going to promote in different countries; the singer was sure of his feelings.

    Yedam was content with wearing his heart on his sleeve, with giving it to Doyoung. He was okay with restraining himself from hugging the other male when on camera. He was even satisfied with being countries away from the younger for months at a time. He was still happy because he was in love with Doyoung.

But that was because it was worth it when Doyoung smiled at him as they woke up side by side. It was worth it when Doyoung came to cuddle with him during movie nights. It was worth it when Doyoung called him because he was lonely. Although, it was most worth it when they could spend quiet mornings like this, just admiring the other in silence.

Sure, being in love with your best friend could suck, but Yedam was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I sincerely hope it wasn't too bad for your eyes :P  
> Leave any comments, critiques, or ideas you have for me :D


End file.
